


Bellarke [AU] - Now it's too late [One-Shot]

by greys_pll



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke AU Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greys_pll/pseuds/greys_pll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Bellarke fanfic which focused more on Bellamy at the end. However, read it by yourself and decide, then whether you like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke [AU] - Now it's too late [One-Shot]

The 100 have just landed on the earth a few hours ago and Clarke was aware that many of them even thought about how it should go on: where they should sleep, or from where they should get food. However, Clarke decided to begin a trip to Mount Weather together with Finn. When they returned after two days of their trip ,  
Clarke saw that the camp has changed during two days. She saw that there was a crowd of people around an athletic, brown hairy man who seemed to be older than all the others. However, Clarke could not recognize who it was or whether she knew him, because he stood with the back to her and did just a motivation speech. After a while he turned around and looked at Clarke. Now Clarke knew who the mysterious speaker was. She remembered him, because he was the one who had opened the dropship  
s'  
door. She thought that she didn't kne  
w his name until she remembered that his sister, Octavia, mentioned his name when they landed on the earth. However, Clarke could not remind herself anymore.   
"  
Was itBellamyy or Benjamin.... now I have it, it was Bellamy“  
, she thought. But also Bellamy recognized Clarke again, he had been surprised a little, because he thought to never see the princess again. However, when he saw them he interrupted his speech and came two steps toward Clarke and then said loudly:   
"Apparently we have luck that the princess wants to join our society again.  
" Clarke became furious and gave him the cold shoulder. Then she walked in the middle of the crowd of people and said:   
„We have not been here for 2 days, because we wanted to go to Mount Weather to procure provisions, however, unfortunately, we were attacked by Grounders. We are not the only ones on earth. There are people on the ground left. There are people, they have survived.“  
The amount gave a loud groan and seemed scared. For one moment Clarke wasn't su  
re anymore whether it was the right decision to tell them. Before she could think her thoughts to an end, Bellamy took them with his strong clutch in the arm and pulled up them behind him. When they were removed a little farther from the others, he pulled them a little closer at himself, looked deeply in her eyes and let them, finally, off again. Bellamy briefly breathed deeply, until he started to whisper:  
„ What you mean there are Grounders and they have attacked you. We must be able to defend ourselves anyhow.“  
Clarke saw at him in his dark brown eyes and lost herself a little in it, so that she answered a little later and totally misunderstood his question:   
„I really think that the Grounders are evil. We should go talk to them.  
"  
Bellamy did not seem to be inspired by this idea.   
„And what is if, nevertheless, they attack. We cannot defend ourselves“  
, he said anxiously what Clarke surprised, and saw to his sister who talked to Jasper and Monty.   
„Listen!“  
, said Clarke who noticed his distraction.   
„Octavia will be sav  
e“  
, with it she got his attention back and continued as a result,   
„But we must provide for enough stocks, because we cannot defend ourselves if we are in starving. I would be very grateful to you if you and your militia could maybe take them over.“  
Bellamy was still a little absent, but he nodded understanding. Bellamy went with Murphy hunting daily, however, the animals in the surrounding areas, seemed to become less and less and thus Bellamy came back this evening like the evening before angry. He went in the Dropship where Clarke had built up the medicine station, because there were quite a lot of injured people by the attacks of the Grounder.   
"  
Clarke I can briefly speak you“  
, said Bellamy, "  
in confidence"  
Clarke seemed confused and already wanted, do not wanted to ask why he couldn't say it directly here. This took care by itself, as Octavia who helped Clarke sometimes with her patients stood up and said: „  
I am not small child anymore, Bellamy. But if you want to smooch around, I am gone!“  
Bellamy broke a small smile to her and turned then back to Clarke. "  
No, don't worry, I do not want to smooch with you, but we have a problem. It becomes more and more difficult to go hunting. It makes the appearance as if there were less and less  
animals in the woods.“  
Clarke was still confused a little about what Octavia had said, but answered, finally: „  
Don't we will figure something out. We always do. Unfortunately, I still have patients after who I have to look. And because you have sent away Octavia, I have to look after them by myself“  
, said Clarke with a slightly injured smile. Bellamy answered the smile and went through her hair and then said: „  
I remain with pleasure a little with you and help you at work.“  
„  
This was embarrassing“  
, thought Clarke who did not seem to be sure of her feelings anymore. „  
What he imagined with the hair wipe. Do I look for him like his little sister?“  
Clarkes thoughts circled around ...what had just happened, so that she didn't notice that Bellamy left the Dropship some time ago. Two weeks later: In the middle of the night Clarke was woken up by Octavia. Octavia absolutely panicked that Bellamy was attacked by a Grounder. When Clarke understood the situation, she ran off and saw Bellamy smeared with blood lying on the ground. The adrenalin shot to her head. However, luckily she could stop the bleeding and sew the wound. She wanted to ask Bellamy, why he was beyond the camp at night, but she wasn't able to, because she had put him under narcotics and now he slept firmly and deeply. Clarke lent against the wall of the Dropship and sat down on the ground. It was already clear for her that she would not have to be there at all, because Octavia would probably remain anyway the whole night there. Indeed, Clarke decided nevertheless to remain, only if it is maybe necessary, if something should happen, and she could not sleep anyway. The hours passed and meanwhile Octavia has also fallen asleep lent to Bellamy. Clarke was the only one who still seemed to be awake. She stared just at Bellamy and tried to gain control of her feelings or to explain them to herself. However, all at once Bellamy caught in to mumble, he was still under the influence of drugs and should not be awake yet. However, he talked. Now she also recognized what he said: „  
Clarke do not go. I love you.“  
Clarke could hardly understand it and she thought she had pretended it, so she said: „  
What you said, Bellamy. Repeat it again.“  
Nevertheless, with this sentence she woke up only Octavia who lifted her head and said: „  
He has said that he loves you, Clarke.“  
Clarke felt like she became red what was embarrassing for her in front of Octavia, but she had got her confirmation that wanted so bad. When the sun rose and most in the camp were already awake, Clarke went out around to snap a little bit of fresh air. On the way back she met Octavia and with a small smile whose intention Clarke could not interpret. "  
Bellamy waits inside for you.“  
Clarke was surprised that Bellamy was quite awake, because, actually, the drugs should consciously untie him longer. But Bellamy is strong and a fighter and Clarke knew it. Bellamy got up as Clarke walked in.   
„Stay down, you should not get up yet. You must rest“  
, said Clarke hectically, there she fear had he would tip over any minute again. „  
Is this an order, princess?“  
„  
No, but medical arrangement.“  
„  
Listen, Clarke. Octavia told me I would have talked at night... I am sorry that I confused you so. I know we should look more after the survival and....“  
Clarke did not let him finishing, packed him in his T-shirt, pulled him at herself and kissed him. Bellamy was surprised, but when he felt her lips on his, he closed his eyes and laid his hands softly at Clarkes head. Clarke winced a little and freed himself, finally, of him. "  
What's the matter? What's wrong? “  
, asked Bellamy obviously confused. Clarke saw down, but Bellamy easily supported Clarkes chin, so that she saw to him in his brown eyes. "  
Nothing"  
, said Clarke and fell to him around the neck. Still  
on the same day the camp was attacked and Clarke put down the lever which burnt all Grounder near the Dropship. The hatch of the Dropships  
opened and Clarke stepped with the other survivors before the Dropship. Only there became conscious by her that neither Finn, nor Octavia and Bellamy were there. But she could think no longer about where they were   
, because red smoke appeared and Clarke just saw black. The last what she saw: men in the strange suits which came up to them. Bellamy heard the flamethrowers of the Dropships  
began. He was just still removed far enough from it not to be grasped of it. One month later: Bellamy knocks at the door of the chancellor Kane and went in directly. Kane already seemed to have expected him. „  
I thought I could begin a search party with Finn and the others to find the remaining. And Clarke“  
, he said more to Abby who was also in the cabin, as to Kane. „  
We will not send you in the woods with weapons.“  
„  
Do not take amiss of it, but exactly this you have done already once and we have managed very well“  
, even Bellamy knew that this was lied  
. „  
I permit the search party only if guardsmen come along and no teenager gets a gun.“  
„  
Summarized you say: We should go unarmed to the woods which is completely with Grounders and look after your daughter. This is a suicide mission.“  
„  
No I say that I do not trust you with a weapon- none of you. The guardsmen will have a weapon.“  
Bellamy shook improbably the head, but he had to find Clarke. He could not lose her. So he said: "  
OK"  
However, in the evening Bellamy with the others returned without success. Bellamy wanted to go to Abby to report that they achieved no success when Octavia came running of the side. She looked distraught a little, however, Bellamy pressed her away and said: „  
Not now, O, I must briefly clear something because of Clarke.“  
„  
This is also about Clarke.“  
With it she had his attention. „  
What is it?“  
, asked Finn. „  
I believe, it is better if we go in“  
„  
Spit out it, O!“  
Octavia has not experienced her brother like this since a while anymore and she knew that fight against his arguments would not change anything. So Octavia breathed deeply once again and then caught slowly in to speak: „  
When you were gone, two Grounders were seen by the watch-tower ....., only unfortunately, these were not Grounder.... they were shot.... and one of them.... I am so sorry, Bell....“  
"  
No"  
, Bellamy gave a loud groan and a tear was rolling of the cheek of his little sister, however, he did not want to believe. „  
One of them was Clarke“  
It felt, as if in Bellamys  
head went off an explosion. Octavia continued, Bellamy did not seem to listen a long time ago anymore. „  
Abby has tried everything to save her. But nothing has helped.... Clarke is dead.“  
These words hit like bombs and now also felt the tears which rolled about his cheek. Bellamy stared for a while in the emptiness, then finally turned away and went off. On the next day there was a funeral for Clarke. She was one of few which got a buried, but her mother existed on it. Bellamy did not want to be there, although Octavia tried to convince him for hours. After a while Octavia gave up and went alone to it. However, Bellamy could not sit simply around, so he decided to loot the bar of Arcadia. He was just drinking a bottle Scotch as Pike caught him. When he woke up the next day in his bed, he did not know anymore what the day before had happened. It felt only as he would be caught in a bad dream in which he had extinguished a Grounder army. Tree weeks later: Bellamy sat alone in the Dropship  
. Octavia, Kane and Sinclair waited before it for Bryan, Harper and Miller. Bellamy looked at this Dropship once again. And looks back at the last two months. These two months he had felt more alive than he would ever be on the Ark. However, it has changed everything, nothing was like at the beginning. He thought of Clarke. As  
he had seen her the first time at the landing. As  
they had spoken the first time with each other. None of them would have thought at this time that they would gather. In the beginning they could not put up with themselves sometimes. However, with the time they became acquainted more and more and started to be a well-functioning team. He remembered how she had kissed her the very first time. However, now Clarke was dead and Bellamy could not handle it. He felt guilty for everything. He put the blame for her death on himself. He thought of it what could be if he had begun no search party on this day. Maybe he would have prevented this or he would have been even on the watch-tower and would have recognized them immediately. The pain arose again in his breast. This jump-off that almost killed him every time. Then he has to think of the funeral to which he hasn't gone. He would have had once more a chance to tell Clarke what he felt for her, although she could not hear him anymore. Instead, he was with spades with a mass destruction which amounted to the fact that Lincoln was executed. Since that day Octavia, the only one he has left, could not look at him anymore and the last what she said to him, after she had hit him to ground, was:   
„YOU ARE DEAD TO ME.“  
The words hit him just as much as „  
Clarke is dead.“  
He could not commit it Octavia sometimes, because he put the blame on himself for everything. The string with which Murphy tried to kill him once still hung on the cover of the Dropship. Bellamy took a chair and pulled the loop around his head.   
He was sure that nobody would miss him anymore. Clarke was dead and Octavia hated him. With the thought he jumped of the chair. Then he looked one more time to the entrance of the Dropship with small hope that somebody would walk in. However, nothing happened.  
His eyes slowly closed and he heard once again Octavia squealing. He opened once again his eyes and saw her face flooded with tears, before he lost his consciousness. And everything became black.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Bellarke shipper but I had that one idea and decided to write this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading anyway, although the ending is tough - even for me.


End file.
